Je t'aime c'est pour ça que tu dois mourir
by Bloody dawn
Summary: UA où Severus Snape est un tueur en série et professeur dans un lycée. Qu'adviendra-t-il de lui lorsqu'il tombera amoureux de son élève, Harry Potter ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Je t'aime c'est pour ça que tu dois mourir**_

_**°O°O°  
**_

**Résumé : **Severus Snape est un tueur en série et professeur dans un lycée. Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver lorsqu'il tombera amoureux de son élève Harry Potter ?

Ceci est un UA mettant en scène Severus Snape et Harry Potter. Cette histoire est issue d'un de mes délires alors que je sommeillais tranquillement dans mon lit, un jour où je faisais la grasse matinée.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

_**Enjoy !**_

_**°O°O°**_

_"Mon amour pour toi va en grandissant alors que tu te vides de ton sang"._

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Présentation._

_°O°O°  
_

Bonjour,

Je me présente : je m'appelle Severus Snape. Je suis grand, avec des cheveux noir corbeau arrivant jusqu'à mes épaules. Une peau assez pâle, des yeux noirs comme des onyx.

Et sans vouloir me vanter, je suis vraiment bien foutu et ce malgré mes 38 ans.

Mais plus important, je suis ce que l'on appelle un tueur en série. Et je le revendique parce que c'est dans ma nature.

J'adore tuer, je suis accroc. Ce que j'aime par dessus tout c'est la sensation de puissance que cela procure. La peur qui déforme le visage de mes victimes est jouissive. Leur peur les paralyse, elle est tellement puissante qu'elle est presque palpable.

Ils ont peur de l'inconnu, ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend dans l'au-delà ou bien s'il existe un au-delà. Ils ne veulent pas quitter leur vie aussi misérable soit elle. Certains se résignent rapidement à l'inéluctable d'autres gardent espoir jusqu'à la fin.

Certains me suppliaient de leur laisser la vie sauve, tandis que d'autres sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir vivants commençaient à m'injurier, m'insulter et je dois dire qu'ils étaient assez inventifs dans leurs insultes.

Quant à moi, je me réjouissais de leur résistance, je préfère lorsqu'ils essayent de se battre pour rester en vie car la chute n'en est que meilleur après.

Je ne les torture pas physiquement, je n'aime pas ça. Ce n'est pas mon genre, je n'aime pas me salir. Je suis plutôt adepte des tortures psychologiques.

J'apprécie d'observer leur évolution au fil du temps qui passe à partir du moment où ils comprennent ce qui va leur arriver, qu'ils vont mourir. Bientôt.

_**°O°O°**_

Je n'ai jamais violenté aucun des hommes que j'ai ramené chez moi. Ils sont tous venus chez moi de leur plein gré.

Je n'amène pas non plus n'importe qui. J'aime les bruns avec des yeux clairs (bleus ou verts peu importe). Un peu plus petits que moi, plutôt musclés mais pas trop (sportifs).

Généralement, je repère ma proie, je l'observe pour connaître toutes ses habitudes. Le plus important est de l'approcher sans que personne ne me remarque. Je dois dire que je suis devenu pros dans l'art de passer inaperçu. C'est la clef de tout, c'est ainsi que je m'assure que personne ne me soupçonnera.

Après avoir pris contact avec ma victime, j'essaye d'établir une relation de confiance et je finis par l'inviter un soir à dîner (ce qu'ils ne me refusent jamais).

Normalement, je passe avec eux une soirée agréable. On savoure le dîner, accompagné d'une bonne bouteille de vin. Et je finis par les inviter à passer la nuit chez moi.

Nous passons une bonne partie de la nuit à baiser. Je les laisse dormir, le temps pour moi de me préparer à ce qui va suivre.

J'aime les regarder mourir. Lentement. C'est toujours extrêmement intense de regarder la vie quitter une personne juste sous vos yeux.

_**

* * *

**_

Je suis professeur dans un lycée à Londres et j'y enseigne la chimie. Je ne suis pas un professeur aimé même que c'est le contraire. Je suis sévère avec mes élèves mais c'est pour éviter qu'ils se fassent exploser pendant mon cours à cause de la manipulation de différentes substances chimiques assez instables.

Et grâce à dieux, je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de problème puisqu'un seul regard de ma part les ferait presque pisser de peur dans leur pantalons.

Ils savent très bien qu'il ne faut surtout pas contrarier le terrible professeur Snape. J'aime entendu une fois un groupe d'élèves me traiter de "vampire sanguinaire". Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu trouver ça drôle. Les gamins et leur imagination débordante.

_**°O°O°**_

Ma vie était tranquille. Ma routine bien rodée. Jusqu'à ce jour où il est apparut dans ma vie comme un cheveux sur la soupe.

Il a complètement bouleversé toutes mes habitudes.

_**°O°O°**_

Il était nouveaux. On venait de le transférer pour sa dernière année. Il avait tout juste 18 ans.

Il était tout ce que je désirais chez un homme. Un corps magnifique avec des fesses à damner un saint (et je suis loin d'en être un). Des yeux qui m'obsédaient depuis que je les avait croisés. Des yeux d'une couleur émeraude fascinante.

Un caractère enflammé, passionné. Que demander de plus.

Cet éphèbe s'appelait Harry Potter. Et je sentais qu'il allait causer ma perte.

_**

* * *

**_

Évidemment, je devais supporter sa présence en classe et je n'ai rien trouver de mieux que de le provoquer pour pouvoir garder un certain contrôle sur mes actes et mes réactions. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de le détailler, de l'admirer.

J'en étais même arrivée au point de bander en pensant à sa bouche avalant mon sexe tendu et sa langue s'enroulant autour de mon gland.

Après ça j'ai dû rester assis derrière mon bureau pendant le reste de l'heure de cours, ce que mes élèves ont bien sûr remarqué puisque d'habitude je ne me prive pas de leur crier dessus en marchant entre les rangées de tables.

Plus le temps passait et plus mes envies envers lui se faisaient plus intenses mais aussi assez contradictoires. J'avais effectivement envie de l'avoir rien que pour moi. Une envie de meurtre comme jamais me tenaillait, lui plus que les autres j'avais besoin de voir la douleur et la terreur déformer son visage.

Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'imaginer encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais d'un autre côté, je voulais le garder plus longtemps que ça auprès de moi. Je sentais que s'était différent cette fois. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Je ne m'étais jamais attaché à aucun d'entre eux.

_**°O°O°**_

Ces nouveaux sentiments qu'il faisait naître en moi me dérangeaient. J'aimais ma routine, elle est confortable rassurante et ces changements me rendaient fébriles. J'ai décidé alors de prendre une victime le plus rapidement possible dans une tentative de l'oublier.

Malheureusement, comme je le comprendrait plus tard, cette tentative sera vaine. Ce qui m'amènera à réaliser mes vrais sentiments pour lui. Des sentiments que je ne me pensais plus capable de ressentir depuis presque une éternité.

_**°O°O°**_

Je devais me rendre à l'évidence : j'étais entrain de tomber amoureux de lui. Et ça me faisait me sentir pathétique de ressentir ce genre de chose pour un de mes élèves qui n'a que 18 ans.

* * *

Comment trouvez vous Severus? Croyez vous qu'il succombera à la tentation ?

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ? (laissez quelques **reviews** en passant ^^)

A bientôt,

_Bloody Dawn ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je t'aime c'est pour ça que tu dois mourir**_

_**°O°O°**_

**Résumé :**Severus Snape est un tueur en série et professeur dans un lycée. Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver lorsqu'il tombera amoureux de son élève Harry Potter ?

Ceci est un _**UA**_ mettant en scène Severus Snape et Harry Potter. Cette histoire est issue d'un de mes délires alors que je sommeillais tranquillement dans mon lit, un jour où je faisais la grasse matinée.

_**°O°O° **_

Voilà, voilà, c'est le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.

Désolée d'avoir un peu tardé, j'ai pas eu le temps de beaucoup le temps d'écrire ces derniers temps puisque j'avais quelques exams à passer.

_**Enjoy !**_

_**°O°O°**_

_"Mon amour pour toi va en grandissant alors que tu te vides de ton sang"._

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Révélations._

_°O°O°  
_

Severus était devenu littéralement obsédé par son élève. Il ne pouvait se l'ôter de la tête, il pensait au jeune homme continuellement. Il se disait qu'il allait surement virer dingue si ça continuait ainsi encore longtemps.

Il devait trouver une solution à son problème.

D'habitude, tous les hommes qu'il avait tué étaient seuls, des solitaires ou des malaimés. Ils cherchaient un peu d'amour et lui leur donner l'impression qu'ils l'étaient. Ce genre de proies était parfait car leur disparition passait pratiquement inaperçue, on ne les cherchait pas, personne ne s'inquiétait de leur absence, personne ne les pleurerait. Ils ne manqueraient à personne.

Severus trouvait cela tellement triste pour eux, c'est pourquoi il leur offrait un enterrement décent. Après tout c'est pas comme s'il les tuait par haine ou un truc dans le genre. Il ressentait de la tristesse pour eux car d'une certaine manière, s'il avait été à leur place il voulait qu'au moins une personne pleure pour lui, le recherche. Qu'on se souvienne de lui.

Alors en les enterrant tous les uns à coté des autres, pour lui s'était comme de leur offrir un peu de compagnie. Ils ne seraient plus seuls dans la mort. Il leur promettait à tous au moment où il les enterrait qu'il ne les oublierait jamais, qu'il aurait pour le reste de sa vie une pensée pour eux chaque jour.

D'une certaine manière, il était comme eux. Personne ne le regretterait, il n'avait pas de famille, pas d'amis. La seule raison pour laquelle on pourrait s'interroger à propos de sa disparition, c'est parce qu'il ne serait pas allé enseigner alors qu'il n'avait jamais été absent depuis le jours où il avait commencé à enseigner.

C'est sur que personne ne le pleurerait, ne le regretterait. Ça lui faisait terriblement mal de penser à ça. Sa vie n'a jamais été rose loin de là : un père alcoolique, une mère bien trop ancrée dans sa dépression pour s'occuper de lui, pas d'amis.

De plus en raison de l'alcoolisme de son père ils étaient toujours fauchés alors on se moquait toujours de lui à l'école parce qu'il n'avait jamais des vêtements propres et neufs et qui étaient à sa taille, ils se moquaient de ses cheveux gras mais ce qu'il ne savaient pas ces sales gamins pourris gâtés c'est qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter du shampoing pour les laver.

Ils le détestaient encore plus parce qu'il était le meilleur en classe, il était intelligent et travailleur aussi.

Quand il était parti étudier à la fac grâce à la bourse qu'il avait obtenu pour ses excellents résultats au bac, sa vie s'améliora un peu. Grâce au peu d'argent qu'il avait, il s'arrangea un peu et pu affirmer son physique plutôt avantageux malgré un nez assez proéminent. Il commença à avoir du succès auprès des filles mais il comprit vite que c'était les garçons qui l'intéressaient.

Et il commença à avoir des petits amis. Sa vie étaient plutôt tranquille rythmée par les études et les sorties jusqu'au jour où on lui apprit que sa mère était morte.

Son monde sembla s'effondrer autour de lui, la seule personne au monde à l'avoir aimé sincèrement dans sa vie, malgré sa dépression, était morte. Il comprit par la suite que s'était son père qui l'avait battu à mort mais ce dernier s'en était sorti en disant qu'une bande de voyous étaient venus saccager la maison parce qu'ils savaient que son fils était un monstre, une petite pédale et qu'ils avaient tué sa mère.

Son père avait osé lui faire porter le chapeaux pour le meurtre de sa mère mais lui connaissait la vérité.

La haine le submergea et bientôt la seule idée qui l'obsédait était de venger sa pauvre mère que ce monstre avait détruit à petit feu jusqu'au jour où il l'avait achevé sans être inquiété le moins du monde.

Il mit en place un plan infaillible et le mit à exécution rapidement. Il se construisit un alibi en béton et se rendit la nuit chez lui sans se faire voir où il retrouva son père ivre comme d'habitude.

Cette nuit là, il commit son premier meurtre. Il tortura son père toute la nuit, il le fit beaucoup souffrir mais malgré tous les efforts de l'homme pour s'échapper il n'y était pas arrivé. Severus, lui, avait commencé par lui arracher la langue ainsi malgré toutes les souffrances que son père endura durant toute la nuit personne n'entendit un hurlement de douleur traverser les murs fins de cette demeure.

Au petit matin, Severus l'acheva et rentra chez lui, il prit une douche pour se détendre et se coucha dans son lit pour y dormir comme un bébé jusqu'au lendemain matin. Bien sur étant un expert en chimie, il fit disparaitre toutes les traces de sa présence sur les lieux du crime ainsi que le corps de son père.

Tout le monde croirait à une disparition, il était de notoriété publique que Tobias Snape était un ivrogne et un homme ignoble personne ne chercherait à savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais le voisinage serait surement heureux des s'être débarrassé de lui.

Il ne put jamais après ça oublier les sensations grisantes, incroyables qui l'avaient assaillit cette nuit là. Et l'envie de recommencer le taraudait de plus en plus. Il avait envie de tuer à nouveau. Après beaucoup d'hésitations, il finit par céder.

Un soir, il avait ramené un mec un peu paumé chez lui, un SDF surement. Il le questionna un peu, apparemment ce dernier était gay et le draguait. Parfait, ça allait être meilleur qu'il ne le pensait, c'est ce qu'il se dit à ce moment là. Il coucha avec lui en se protégeant, il ne voulait quand même pas choper une MST. Et il le tua au petit matin. Il fit bien sur disparaitre le corps comme pour son père.

Il était revenu à sa vie après cette nuit comme si rien ne s'était produit. Il vivait normalement comme tout le monde jusqu'à ce que son envie de meurtre soit trop pressante alors il se trouvait une victime, couchait avec et le tuait.

* * *

C'était ça sa vie, bien sur jusqu'à l'arrivé impromptue de ce Harry Potter qui la mit sans dessus-dessous.

Un jour, alors qu'il se promenait à _Soho*_, il crut reconnaître quelqu'un. Il pressa le pas pour rattraper cette personne et quel fut son étonnement quand il reconnut l'objet de son obsession, le jeune homme dont il était amoureux à son plus grand malheur. Il y avait de très forte chance pour que ce dernier soit lui aussi gay. Il se dit que se serait surement l'occasion ou jamais de pouvoir l'approcher.

Il l'appela et ce dernier se retourna. Il aperçut l'air étonné sur le visage de son élève lorsqu'il l'avait reconnu. Il devait surement se demander comment son professeur rigide et coincé pouvait se trouver dans ce cartier, cette pensée le fit sourire.

Ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire écarquiller les yeux de Potter de stupeur, c'est vrai que le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir sourire. Le terrible professeur Snape ne souriait jamais, c'était aussi vrai pour ses élèves que _1+1=2_.

" Fermez la bouche Potter vous allez avaler des mouches. "

Le jeune homme la referma dans un claquement sec puis sembla se ressaisir un peu et essaya de lui demander quelque chose en bégayant.

" Pro... Professeur? Mais... Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Eh bien ça me semble évident, la même chose que vous évidemment. "

A mes mots, Potter vire au rouge écrevisse on pourrait même s'attendre à voir de la fumée sortir de sa tête et je comprend qu'il est peut être venu se trouver un mec pour enfin vous voyez quoi. Je refuse catégoriquement qu'un autre homme que moi ne puisse oser mettre le petit doigt sur lui. Je ne le laisserais pas draguer d'autres mecs ni se faire draguer maintenant que je suis certain qu'il est gay.

Alors je me décide à attaquer.

" Potter, voudriez-vous boire un verre avec moi ? "

Il a l'air d'hésiter, j'ai peur qu'il refuse, je n'ai aucune autorité sur lui ici je ne peux donc pas l'obliger à me suivre. Mon cœur bat trop vite à mon goût et je sens mon souffle se couper presque quand je le vois qui va me répondre.

" Euh, oui je veux bien. "

Je m'empêche de laisser un soupir de soulagement traverser mes lèvres alors qu'un sourire se plaque sur mes lèvres alors que je lui indique que je connais un bar sympa dans le coin et qui n'est pas envahi par plein de gamins hystériques et surexcités. Ce qui à mon plus grand plaisir lui arrache un sourire d'amusement et il me suit en disant que c'est vrai que ça le changerait pour une fois.

Sur ce nous nous dirigeant en silence jusqu'au bar qui ne se trouve pas trop loin. Nous nous asseyons à une table dans un coin. Il me dit que j'avais raison et que l'endroit lui plait vraiment.

Nous discutons de tout et de rien, et je m'étonne de sa maturité, de sa culture, de son humour. Il est intelligent, amusant, intéressant. Si je n'étais pas déjà tombé sous son charme je n'aurais pas put y réchapper après cette soirée.

Finalement, il posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres surement depuis qu'il m'avait reconnu dans la rue, bien sur grâce aux 3 bierres qu'il avait bu.

" Excusez ma curiosité mais puis-je vous poser une question... assez personnelle?

- Si vous voulez me demander si je suis gay, eh bien la réponse est oui. Je suppose que vous l'êtes aussi n'est-ce pas? "

Il me répondit par un hochement de tête. Nous avons encore parlé une bonne partie de la nuit, nous avons beaucoup rit aussi et puis je l'ai raccompagné chez lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse agresser parce qu'il avait un peu trop bu. Après ça je suis rentré chez moi.

C'était la meilleure soirée que j'avais jamais passé de toute ma vie. Je suis complètement dingue de lui.

* * *

_***Soho :**_Quartier gay de Londres.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ? Laissez des **reviews** !

Promis le prochain chapitre sera plus long

A bientôt,

_Bloody Dawn ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Je t'aime c'est pour ça que tu dois mourir**_

_**°O°O°**_

**Résumé :** Severus Snape est un tueur en série et professeur dans un lycée. Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver lorsqu'il tombera amoureux de son élève Harry Potter ?

_Juste pour info : _Ceci est un UA mettant en scène Severus Snape et Harry Potter. Cette histoire est issue d'un de mes délires alors que je sommeillais tranquillement dans mon lit, un jour où je faisais la grasse matinée.

(Je fais un peu de pub pour une de mes fics : Amour impossible. C'est un Severus/Remus avec un peu de Severus/Lucius pour ceux qui aiment ces couples.

_**Résumé :**_ Severus Snape succombe aux charmes d'un certain Lycan. Malheureusement pour eux, leur histoire ne sera pas un conte de fée et ils devront surmonter beaucoup d'obstacles avant de pouvoir prétendre au bonheur. SS/RL, SS/LM ...)

J'espère que vous aimerez ;)

_**°O°O°**_

J'aimerais aussi remercié tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que vous continuerez.

_**Enjoy !**_

_**°O°O°**_

_"Mon amour pour toi va en grandissant alors que tu te vides de ton sang"._

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Nouveauté._

_°O°O°_

Tout était tellement nouveaux pour moi, cette relation que j'entretenais désormais avec mon élève. En effet, depuis cette soirée où je suis tombé sur lui par hasard à _Soho_, nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois en dehors du lycée.

Parfois, nous ne faisions que déjeuner dans un restaurant du coin pas loin du lycée et d'autres fois, je l'invitais à sortir boire un verre quelque part. Il ne me refusait jamais quoique se soit et il semblait apprécier ma présence autant que j'appréciais la sienne.

_**°O°O°**_

Les semaines passèrent et notre amitié semblait prendre un nouveau tournant. Nos contacts devenaient au fur et à mesure moins accidentels, nos paroles contenaient plus de sous-entendus et nos regards reflétaient des sentiments plus puissants que ceux d'une simple amitié.

Et puis l'incident qui fit tout basculer arriva. Un jour, Harry m'avait invité à sortir en boite avec lui, ce n'était pas trop mon truc, pas vraiment de mon age, mais il insista tellement en me faisant ses yeux de chien battu et je finis par céder et l'y accompagner.

L'endroit était bruyant et il y avait trop de monde mais heureusement la musique n'était pas aussi affreuse que je me l'imaginait. Il m'invita rapidement à danser et même si ce n'était surement pas mon activité préférée, je me débrouillais plutôt bien. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas le laisser se jeter dans la fausse aux serpents.

Beaucoup d'hommes autours de nous le regardaient avec gourmandise et désir, je n'allais tout de même pas le leur laisser. Il était à moi et personne ne lui mettra la main dessus au risque de se voir amputé d'un certain appendice.

Nous nous étions laissé emporter par la musique et je ne pus que le trouver encore plus beau que d'habitude en le regardant se trémousser contre moi, son dos contre mon torse, ses fesses enserrant mon sexe déjà dur. Il ondulait de manière sensuelle contre mon corps déjà bien échauffé.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je le désirais tellement fort. Alors, je lui pris les épaules et je le fit se retourner pour qu'il soit face à moi. Une de mes mains se posa sur sa nuque tandis que l'autre se posait sur la chute de ses reins rapprochant ainsi nos deux bassins et mettant en contact nos deux érections frémissantes nous faisant gémir tout les deux.

Ses lèvres étaient si proches des miennes, mon regard aussi noir que les ténèbres ancré dans deux émeraudes scintillantes. Tout avait disparu autours de nous, il n'y avait plus que ce désir qui rendait l'air emplis d'électricité. N'en pouvant plus, je fendis alors sur ces lèvres que je désirais depuis des mois les goûtant enfin, les dévorant.

Harry répondait à mon baiser avec tant d'ardeur et de passion que ça ne faisait que m'exciter d'avantage. Ses mains à présent autours de mon coup caressaient ma nuque avec douceur tandis que ses hanches commençaient à se frotter contre les miennes de façon tout à fait équivoque.

J'avais envie de lui faire l'amour là, maintenant, tout de suite, sur cette piste de danse peu importe les gens qui étaient autours. D'après les gémissements de plus en plus fréquents de Harry à mesure que je pétris une de ses fesses de ma main, il ne doit être contre lui non plus.

Tout à coup, un des danseurs sur la piste nous bouscula nous faisant sortir de notre bulle. Mon petit brun rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux semblant prendre conscience de ce que nous étions entrain de faire devant tant de monde. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant quoique un peu moqueur qui le fit bouder. Je ne pus que le trouver mignon.

Chose qui m'horrifia d'autant que je n'étais pas homme à aimer les choses mignonnes mais lui semblait une exception dans ma vie chamboulant tout mes repères.

J'avais envie de le ramener chez pour lui faire l'amour toute la nuit mais je m'y refusais. Je savais que si je le faisais mon envie de meurtre qui ne faisait que s'amplifier au fil de temps allait avoir pour résultat que je perde mon contrôle. Je ne voulais pas pour le moment le tuer, je voulais encore profiter de lui, de sa présence qui me faisait tellement de bien.

Je profiterais de son corps plus tard, mais surtout pas chez car je suis sur de ne pouvoir garder le contrôle sur mon instinct de tueur.

C'est alors que je finis par le raccompagner chez lui. Lorsque l'on arriva devant la porte de sa maison, il me demanda rougissant un peu :

" Est-ce que ce qui s'est passé dans le club signifie quelque chose pour toi ?

- Oui, j'avais envie de faire ça depuis un moment déjà, cette réponse sembla l'illuminer.

- Moi aussi. Est-ce qu'on est ... un couple alors ?

- Je pense que oui et appelle moi Severus ou Sev' si tu préfère, désormais sauf lorsque nous sommes au lycée bien sur. Personne ne doit savoir pour nous ou je risque d'être renvoyé, lui répondis-je en l'embrassant."

Je me dis à ce moment là que je pourrais très vite devenir accroc à cet abandon qu'il manifestait apparemment à chaque fois que je l'embrassais. Je me sépare de lui à contre cœur, tout les deux le souffle court, les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées.

" Oui, bien sur je comprends. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas l'intention de le dire à quiconque. Se sera notre petit secret, lui dit le jeune homme tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil qu'il aurait facilement qualifié de malicieux.

- Bonne nuit alors.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, ... Sev'."

Il avait dit mon prénom avec tellement de sensualité, il semblait le savourer. Jamais mon prénom ne me sembla aussi beau, presque aphrodisiaque. Humm, ça me donnait plein d'idées à mettre en pratique.

Je me repris au claquement de la porte d'entrée au moment où Harry la referma derrière lui et je finis par me diriger vers chez moi profiter d'un peu de sommeil surement agrémenté de quelques rêves mouillés à en juger par toutes les images perverses qui m'envahissant l'esprit.

_**

* * *

**_

Ce matin là, au lendemain de la nuit de notre premier baiser, je m'était réveillé bêtement heureux. Maintenant, Harry Potter était à moi. Et malgré ce que cette phrase pouvait m'apporter de bonheur, elle n'en était pas moins dangereuse pour lui. Car oui effectivement, en y repensant, je ne pouvais lui offrir la vie qu'il voulait.

Il n'aura peut-être même pas de "vie" si je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes envies meurtrières ou si je ne leur trouve pas une échappatoire. Je ne sais pas, non, je ne crois pas qu'un avenir ensemble est envisageable pour nous deux.

Une nouvelle émotion avait commencé à s'immiscer dans mon cœur depuis que nous avions commencé à nous rapprocher et cette émotion m'étouffe au moment où j'envisage le risque qu'il puisse découvrir ma nature profonde, mon secret le plus lourd et le mieux gardé.

Que penserait-il de moi s'il savait ce que j'étais ? Moi qui n'ai jamais eu honte de ce que je suis me voilà pris d'une terreur indicible à l'idée qu'il le sache mais par dessus tout, qu'il puisse penser de moi que je suis un monstre.

Un homme sans cœur.

Je ne pourrais supporter son regard si jamais il le posait sur moi avec une lueur de dégoût, d'horreur ou même de haine. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Il a pris une place si importante dans ma vie que je me demande bien si je pourrais, si je serais capable de survivre à son absence.

En fait, c'est l'une des raisons qui fait que j'arrive à chaque fois à me maîtriser et à ne pas simplement le tuer. Bordel, j'ai du tuer à une fréquence plus rapprochée que d'habitude pour pouvoir satisfaire ce besoin de meurtre exacerbé par sa présence.

_**

* * *

**_

Les jours passèrent, les mois, il avait finit ses études et réussit son Bac avec une mention bien. J'étais fier de lui. Cependant, j'anticipais le moment où il me demanderait de venir chez moi. J'avais réussi jusque là à éviter qu'il vienne chez moi sous prétexte que si jamais quelqu'un le voyait, je serais renvoyé, mon avenir en tant que professeur serait ruiné et qu'il est même possible que ses parents puissent intenter un procès contre moi pour abus de pouvoir à défaut de pouvoir dire que c'est un détournement de mineur.

Seulement, à présent je ne suis plus son professeur et je n'ai aucune raison de lui refuser l'accès à ma maison. Je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe par mégarde sur quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire croire que je suis ce tueur en série tant recherché par les forces de Police.

Ce jour arriva trop tôt à mon avis puisque apparemment mon jeune amant (oui nous le sommes devenu peu après que nous avions commencé à sortir officiellement ensemble) était impatient de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler mon antre comme il le disait si bien. Je ne pus qu'accepter, la peur au ventre et je l'invita à dîner chez moi le soir même pour fêter sa réussite et sa prochaine entrée à l'université.

_**°O°O°**_

J'avais tout préparé avec minutie, un vrai dîner au chandelle assez romantique. Même si ce n'était pas mon truc, je me suis que je pouvais bien faire un effort pour lui faire plaisir après tout c'est sa journée aujourd'hui.

Quand il entra chez et qu'il vit la disposition de la table, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un sourire faisant trois le tour de sa tête se plaqua sur son visage. Ce qui me fit sourire avec amusement et tendresse. Il me sauta au coup, me remercia et m'embrassa avec tellement de passion qu'il m'en fit perdre mon latin.

Le dîner se passa extrêmement bien, il me complimenta plusieurs fois sur ma cuisine me disant que j'étais un cordon bleu ce qui me ravit plus que de raison. Puis nous nous somme installé dans le jardin par cette chaude nuit d'été, appréciant deux bierres bien froides.

L'ambiance était chaleureuse, calme, intime et surtout reposante. Puis comme grisé par tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu pendant la soirée, Harry se leva et s'assit à califourchon sur mes genoux ses bras autours de mon cou et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

D'abord, ce ne fut qu'un contact chaste puis le baiser devint plus passionnés, plus sauvages. Bien assez tôt mes mains se retrouvèrent sous son léger T-shirt, le soulevant pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa peau si douce, chaude et frémissante sous mes caresses.

A présent, et après toutes les fois où je lui ai fais l'amour, je connais son corps par cœur ainsi que tout les point sensible. Je sais où caresser pour l'entendre gémir, je sais où mordiller pour l'entendre crier son plaisir et je sais aussi exactement quoi faire pour qu'il en arrive à sangloter me demander de lui accorder la délivrance à laquelle il aspire tant.

Et cette fois là, cette nuit là, sur cette banquette sous le porche ne dérogea pas à l'habitude.

Nos vêtements s'étaient retrouvé rapidement jetés par terre, ma bouche occupée à mordiller et sucer son lobe d'oreille si sensible tandis que mes mains : une le préparait doucement dilatant délicieusement son anus tandis que l'autre était entre nos deux corps en sueurs entrain de nous masturber tout les deux.

Il n'était qu'une masse gémissante entre mes bras toujours quémandant plus, beaucoup plus. Je le fis soudain se relever avant qu'il ne puisse jouir, le frustrant d'avantage. Puis je le mis à quatre pattes sur la banquette et me mis derrière lui. Je lui embrassais sa nuque puis passait ma langue sur toute la longueur de son dos jusqu'à m'arrêter au niveau des fesses.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse protester je mordis l'une de ses fesses le faisant haleter de plaisir (j'avais découvert au fil de nos nuits de débauches que mon jeune amant aimait le mélange entre brutalité et douceur, je n'allais pas m'en priver) pour lécher la morsure ensuite. Je lui écartais les fesses ayant une vue imprenable sur son anus déjà bien dilaté par mes soins.

C'est alors qu'il hurla littéralement son plaisir au moment où ma langue refaisait le contour de son anneau de chair. Puis après quelques secondes de ce manège, je le pénétrais de ma langue effectuant quelques mouvements de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de lui.

C'était la première que je lui faisais ça, il semblait apprécier cette caresse. C'était comme s'il s'était liquéfier tant le plaisir était grand. Il laissait échapper des insanités entrecoupées de cris de plaisir. Me hurlant aussi de le pendre tout de suite sans plus le faire attendre, me traitant de "vil serpent sadique".

J'adorais quand il m'appelait ainsi mais la manière dont il l'avait si érotique avec sa voix rauque me fit perdre mes moyens. Je finis par accéder à sa demande puisque moi aussi je n'en pouvais plus.

Je le pénétrais alors d'un coup de rein puissant, le faisant hurler encore une fois. Il n'attendit pas que j'entame moi même les va-et-vient il s'était lui même à bouger contre moi.

Je le regardais faire fasciné, voyant ma verge engloutie entre ses fesses rondes et musclées. Il allait et venait sur ma verge, haletant voulant plus mais ne pouvant se l'offrir lui même. Il me hurla presque :

" Bordel qu'est-ce t'attend ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Baise moi tout de suite ou bien je te le ferais regretter ! "

Cette réplique de mon cher et tendre me fit sourire. J'empoignais alors rapidement ses hanches et accélérait le rythme de mes coup de rein le faisant se soulever à chaque fois tellement ils étaient puissants.

Nous nous perdîmes alors dans un abîme de luxure et de débauche. Et par cette nuit chaude d'été sous le ciel étoilé, je lui avait fais l'amour comme jamais. Déversant en lui toute ma passion pour lui, tout mon amour. La libération fut aussi fulgurante que l'échange lui même, c'était une déferlante de plaisir comme je n'en avais jamais ressenti auparavant.

Mon cœur s'emballa, jaillissant presque de ma poitrine lorsque je l'entendit me souffler un _" Je t'aime Severus. "_

Il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible qui même si pour moi fut difficile à admettre, était à ce moment là limpide. Je lui répondis alors _" Moi aussi, je t'aime mon ange "_.

_**°O°O°**_

Je n'avais pas réalisé à ce moment là que c'était d'une certaine façon le début de la fin pour nous qu'à partir de ce moment là, il ne nous restait que peu de temps pour profiter l'un de l'autre avant que tout ne s'évanouisse, avant que notre bonheur à l'équilibre précaire ne se désagrège de la pire des manières.

Je l'aimais profondément comme je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible de ma part mais apparemment se ne serait pas suffisant pour nous sauver de ma nature profonde.

* * *

_- A suivre -_

Please laissez moi des **reviews**, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Vous savez ça fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs de recevoir un petit mot vous n'êtes pas obligé de trop vous attarder là dessus ^^ J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous ai plu.

_Bloody Dawn ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Je t'aime c'est pour ça que tu dois mourir**_

_**°O°O°**_

**Résumé :** Severus Snape est un tueur en série et professeur dans un lycée. Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver lorsqu'il tombera amoureux de son élève Harry Potter ?

_Juste pour info :_ Ceci est un _**UA**_ mettant en scène Severus Snape et Harry Potter. Cette histoire est issue d'un de mes délires alors que je sommeillais tranquillement dans mon lit, un jour où je faisais la grasse matinée.

**_°O°O°_**

Voilà, voilà ! C'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère sincèrement que la fin vous plaira.

Dans le cas contraire, vous pouvez me laisser des propositions et je pourrais faire une fin alternative.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivi ma fic, qui m'ont soutenue à travers leur **reviews** et qui m'ont encouragé à continuer. Je remercie aussi _**Cleo McPhee**_ ma correctrice pour son aide précieuse.

Bien je vous laisse lire dans ce cas.

_**Enjoy !**_

_**°O°O°**_

_"Mon amour pour toi va en grandissant alors que tu te vides de ton sang"._

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Ma fin._

_°O°O°_

Le temps passait, leur relation se consolidait. Ils étaient plus amoureux que jamais et s'entendaient si bien. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux ensemble. Cependant, il y avait une ombre au tableau car Severus de son côté refusait toujours que Harry vienne habiter chez lui donnant pour cela des explications tout à fait bidon et ce jeune amant ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi son compagnon ne voulait pas de lui. C'était comme si d'une certaine façon il lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de lui dans sa vie sauf que c'était complètement à l'opposé par rapport à la manière dont il le traitait habituellement. En effet, son comportement était assez contradictoire.

Bien sur l'homme refusait cette cohabitation non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas de Harry dans sa vie mais c'était plutôt pour ne pas être soumis à la tentation encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà . Mais petit à petit et sans s'en rendre compte le petit brun s'était installé dans sa vie et dans sa maison. Des affaires à lui trainaient partout chez lui et il passait plus de temps ici que chez ses parents. Ce qui le faisait paniquer car cette proximité constante était dangereuse pour son amant.

Oui, Severus était rangé par la peur, il avait peur pour son amour. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé auparavant, il lui était si précieux. Il voulait partager sa vie avec ce jeune homme encore longtemps. Mais il s'était déjà résigné au fait que cela était impossible pour lui d'avoir une vie normale depuis bien longtemps et ça n'allait surement pas changer aujourd'hui. Il l'avait su depuis qu'il avait commis son premier meurtre.

Il est ce qu'il est et rien ne pourra le changer même si à un moment donné il avait essayé de ne plus tuer mais ça avait été comme s'il s'était séparé d'une partie de lui même. Alors, il avait compris qu'un jour viendra où Harry s'en ira. Il ne savait pas comment cela se produira mais désormais c'était une certitude pour lui. Alors il avait décidé de profiter de chaque seconde passée à côté du jeune homme.

_**

* * *

**_

_(Bien plus tard)_

Cette nuit là, Severus n'avait pas réussi à trouver une victime depuis plus de deux mois et il sentait que ça devenait urgent. Il devait tuer quelqu'un le plus rapidement possible avant que l'irréparable ne se produise.

Cette nuit là, Harry dormait tranquillement à côté de lui sa respiration calme et il lui tournait le dos. Severus n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter la respiration du jeune homme endormi si près de lui qu'ils se touchaient presque. C'était comme une musique hypnotisante pour lui.

Soudain, s'en fut trop, il avait toujours jusque là réussi à contrôler ses envies de meurtre envers son amant mais il semblait que ce soir quelque chose avait finalement cédé en lui.

Pratiquement inconscient de ses gestes, sa main bougea jusqu'à atteindre le tiroir de la table nuit, l'ouvrit, ce dernier grinçant quelque peu. Ses gestes étaient automatiques, ils les avaient faits un nombre incalculable de fois lorsqu'il amenait ses garçons chez lui.

Sa main trouva directement le couteau de chasse au fond du tiroir. Il le prit et le mit devant lui l'observant grâce à la lumière de la lune qui le faisait briller sous ses yeux.

Une lueur en argent fascinante dans la pénombre de la pièce. Il se retourna vers son amant, toujours en transe, il le renversa sur le dos et celui-ci marmonna quelque chose du genre " laisse moi dormir, t'es infatigable ".

Sev' était pratiquement au dessus de lui, sa main relevé tenant toujours le couteau au dessus de la cage thoracique de son amant.

Contrairement aux autres fois, la main de Severus en cet instant tremblait, une partie de lui même se débattant, refusant ce qui allait arriver. « Pitié, que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, que quelqu'un m'empêche de lui faire du mal ! », c'est ce que pensait l'homme alors qu'il se sentait sur le point de tuer son amant. Il ne se contrôlait plus et à ce moment précis il regrettait tellement d'être ainsi, il ne voulait pas tuer l'homme qu'il aimait, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Un rayon de lune se refléta sur le couteau en argent s'échouant sur les yeux du dormeur. Cette lumière vive le dérangeait et le réveillait. Severus, les yeux embués par des larmes contenues et toujours entrain de se battre contre lui même, ne remarqua pas que son amant était entrain de se réveiller.

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver devant un Sev' au visage transformé, effrayant dans cette semi obscurité et tenant un couteau énorme au dessus de lui ce qui l'effraya au plus haut point.

Se remettant du choc, il se releva rapidement, déstabilisant son amant au passage, le faisant retomber sur l'autre coté du lit tandis qu'il courrait vers l'autre bout de la pièce où se trouvait son sac et où il y avait ses affaires de rechange.

Sans y penser à deux fois, il sortit son 9mm du sac et le pointa sur son amant toujours abasourdi qui était à présent accoudé sur le lit.

" Alors c'était bien toi, ça a toujours été toi. C'est toi qui a tué tout ces hommes et maintenant c'est mon tour c'est ça ?

J'arrive pas à y croire, c'est pas possible. C'est surement un cauchemar, marmonna -t- il pour lui même. Puis il ajouta sur un ton plus désespéré :

- Je t'avais défendu, je leur avais dit que ça ne pouvait pas être toi, qu'un homme aussi bien ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un qui tue de sang froid, que tu ne pouvais pas être cet assassin.

Je ne suis qu'un pauvre imbécile, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je m'en voulais de te mentir, je m'en voulais de ne pas être honnête avec toi. La culpabilité me tuait parce que j'avais peur que si je te disais la vérité alors tu me quitterais, que tu ne voudrais plus de moi.

Je te croyais quand tu me disais que tu m'aimais, tu avais l'air tellement sincère dans ces moments là que je n'en ai pas douté une seule seconde. COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE ÇA ? "

Ses mots étaient saccadés, sa voix tremblante faisant passer toute sa douleur, sa détresse.

Severus était interdit et il ne bougea pas tout le long du discours de son Harry ne comprenant pas tout, à part qu'il était foutu, que sa vie était foutu, que sa relation avec ce dernier était foutu maintenant qu'il connaissait son secret.

C'était sa faute, il n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler cette fois. Puis il se rendit compte qu'une partie du discours était incohérente de son point de vue.

" Qu'est - ce que tu veux dire par _"tu m'as défendu"_ et c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi tu me cachais des choses ?

- Je suis flic Sev', je suis flic. Je suis sous couverture, j'ai intégré le lycée pour te surveiller parce qu'on avait des soupçons à ton sujet. Notre rencontre à Soho n'était pas un hasard.

Mais j'ai commis l'erreur la plus inexcusable quand on agit sous couverture, c'est de s'impliquer émotionellement avec la personne soupçonnée du crime.

Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, pourtant j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour ne pas que cela arrive. Je n'ai pas su te résister et plus je me rapprochais de toi plus je me disais que jamais tu ne pouvais être l'homme qu'on recherchait.

Pourquoi Severus, pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- C'est parce que j'aime ça, parce que je _"suis"_ comme ça, parce que c'est une partie de moi. Je suis un tueur, je tue des hommes pour le plaisir de les regarder mourir lentement et de les observer se débattre lorsque la vie les quitte. Mais toi tu as toujours été une exception, tu es le seul que je ne voulais pas tuer même si j'en avais terriblement envie. Je voulais te garder auprès de moi.

Je voulais vivre avec toi, je voulais te faire l'amour encore et encore, t'aimer et te chérir pour le reste de ma vie. Mais je suis désolé j'en suis, de toute évidence, incapable."

Harry était en larme, les mots de l'homme devant lui l'avaient en même temps horrifiés et touchés au plus profond de son âme. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir été trompé sur ce point même s'il savait que ce qu'il allait devoir faire à présent allait le détruire; les détruire tout les deux.

" Je suis désolé Sev' mais je vais devoir appeler le central, je dois t'arrêter. Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer, tu comprends ? Tu dois arrêter tout ça et si tu es incapable de le faire, je le ferais pour toi.

- Non, je n'irais pas en _PRISON !_ Tu m'entends, je n'irais pas, il n'en est pas question.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, tu seras jugé et tu seras condamné. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te laisser continuer, tu ne peux continuer à tuer des innocents et moi je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Mon amour excuse moi mais je n'ai pas le choix, lui répond - il les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Alors tue moi, il se leva et se mit debout devant lui ses mains largement écartées, tue moi Harry, je préfère mourir plutôt que d'aller pourrir dans une prison pour le reste de ma vie. Ce serait pire que l'enfer pour moi.

- Non par pitié ne me demande pas ça Severus. Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas te voir mourir.

- Si tu ne me tue pas, c'est moi qui te tuerais.

Il commença alors à s'approcher de son amant d'un pas lent, il semblait calme ayant déjà pris sa décision, ne craignant pas la mort.

- Non Sev'. Je t'en conjure ne fais pas ça, reste où tu es n'avance pas, sa voix avait des accents désespérés, ses larmes brouillaient sa vision, son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

- C'est fini maintenant Harry. Souviens toi juste que je t'ai sincèrement aimé.

Sur ces mots, il se jeta sur lui son couteau de chasse en avant.

_**°O°O°**_

Et par cette nuit où la pleine lune illuminait le ciel, un cris d'agonie déchira le silence suivit d'un coup de feu et dans une petite maison londonienne un corps tombait à terre dans bruit mat.

Le coup était parti, c'était un geste dû à l'instinct de préservation. Il avait tué l'homme qu'il aimait par dessus tout à cause d'un simple automatisme de son corps. Peut - être aurait il dû laisser Severus le tuer.

Son cœur saignait et il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui comprimait le torse.

Un gargouillis horrible se fit entendre à côté de lui, il se retourna pour voir son amour qui l'observait, son sang coulant de sa bouche l'étouffant et malgré cela un sourire ornait ses lèvres.

" Harry, je t'en pris ne t'en veux pas, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait.

Le jeune homme s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras le calant contre son torse.

- Ne dis pas ça, je suis désolé mon amour, sa voix étranglée n'étant qu'un murmure à peine audible.

- ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Embrasse moi mon coeur, embrasse moi une dernière fois mon ange. "

Ses larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et faisant fi du sang qui coulait de la bouche de son amant, Harry se baissa sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps de Severus s'affaissait entre ses bras.

Le seul homme qu'il avait jamais aimé, son Severus était mort. Mort dans ses bras. Il était mort de sa main.

C'était sa faute. C'était lui le responsable.

Il avait tué l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Des heures semblèrent passer pour lui avant que la police ne débarque alertée par le voisinage qui avait entendu le coup de feu. Il le trouvèrent assis dans une marre de sang tenant toujours le corps de l'homme dans ses bras, se balançant d'avant en arrière la bouche en sang et les yeux toujours en larmes.

Il semblait ne plus avoir de contact avec la réalité, il murmurait dans une litanie sans fin _" pardonne moi Sev', pardonne moi Sev' "_ entrecoupées par des _" je t'aime je t'en prie reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas "._

Il réussirent difficilement à le détacher du corps déjà froid, ils l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital où il demeura encore quelques jours.

* * *

Les journaux avaient fait leurs choux gras avec cette affaire, il y eut des fuites parmi les flics et son histoire fit alors la Une de tous les journaux. A sa sortie de l'hôpital, il ne pouvait pas faire deux pas sans être bombardé d'insultes en tout genres.

C'était si dur pour lui, tout lui était devenu insupportable. Et il avait si mal, il sentait son âme se déchirer et cette douleur était la seule chose qui faisait qu'il se sentait encore vivant.

Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, ses problèmes n'étaient pas prêts de s'arrêter. A cause de la pression médiatique et de la faute professionnelle qu'il avait commise en n'ayant pas rempli correctement sa mission d'infiltration, il avait été finalement renvoyé pour faute grave.

Sa vie était devenu un véritable enfer. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis le soir du meurtre car il revoyait toujours la scène dans ses cauchemars rendant la trou béant qu'il avait à la place de son cœur plus douloureux encore si c'était possible. Même ses parents et tout ses amis qui lui étaient restés fidèles après ce drame, n'arrivaient pas à le faire sortir de sa dépression malgré tout leurs efforts pour lui changer les idées. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas, personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Pourquoi était - il tombé amoureux d'un monstre ? Pourquoi le regrettait - il ? Pourquoi se languissait – il de sa présence ?

Pour eux il aurait dû être heureux d'avoir débarrassé le monde d'un tueur, d'un monstre comme ils le disaient si bien.

Oui, personne ne comprenait comment il avait pu aimer un homme tel que Severus Snape. Pour eux, il n'était rien de plus qu'un tueur pervers avec une soif de meurtre insatiable. On avait découvert les corps de tout les hommes qu'il avait tué et on avait déterminé qu'il avait eu des rapports avec eux avant de les avoir tué et qu'apparemment les rapports étaient consentis.

Il en ont déduis qu'il les séduisait d'abord, profitait d'eux puis les tuait.

Cependant, ils remarquèrent qu'à partir du moment où j'ai intégré le lycée les hommes qu'il avait tué ne portaient pas de traces de son sperme. _« Bizarrement, j'en fut transporté de bonheur et je m'étais dis qu'il ne m'avait jamais trompé et qu'il m'avait réellement aimé comme il me l'avait dit avant de mourir. J'en étais soulagé, un poids m'a été enlevé. » _C'est ce que pensa Harry en apprenant cette nouvelle.

_**°O°O°**_

_**POV Harry**_

Les mois se succédèrent me plongeant chaque jour un peu plus dans la dépression. Mon amour me manquait, sa tendresse, la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, son sexe dur à l'intérieur de moi. Sa passion quand il me faisait l'amour et qu'il me faisait perdre la tête. Sa simple présence à mes côté, son soutien et surtout son amour. Les petits gestes du quotidien, les petits câlins. Tout me manquait en lui.

Mon travail aussi me manquait. Maintenant, je n'ai plus rien. Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. Je me sens vide à l'intérieur. Tout ce à quoi j'aspire est de retrouver mon amour perdu, de retrouver Alex, de me blottir contre lui profitant de sa chaleur comme je le faisais avant. Tout ce que je voulais était le retrouver et ne plus le quitter. Jamais.

Ce besoin grondait en moi. Je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer. Presque un an était passé et rien n'avait changé. On m'avait dit que le temps ferait disparaître ma douleur mais elle ne faisait que s'amplifier. C'était une douleur qui me déchirait de l'intérieur, me tuant à petit feux.

Et bientôt je n'avais plu que cette idée en tête : le rejoindre.

_**°O°O°**_

L'anniversaire de sa mort approchait. Et j'avais enfin pris ma décision.

Alors la veille de ce jour terrible, je fis à dîner pour mes parents et mes amis. Nous avons passé une agréable soirée, nous avons parlé, nous avons rit. C'était un moment agréable et ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis l'année dernière. J'étais enfin heureux à ce moment là car je savais au fond de moi que demain tout sera différent.

Mes adieux étaient faits.

_**°O°O°**_

Le lendemain matin, l'employé qui travaillait au cimetière de la ville appela la Police. Quand, ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils trouvèrent le corps de leur ancien collègue sur la tombe de son amant.

Il s'était suicidé un an jour pour jour après la mort de ce dernier. Il s'était tranché les veines (classique mais efficace) se vidant de son sang au dessus de la tombe.

Il y avait un petit mot posé à côté de lui.

_" J'espère que mes parents et amis me pardonnerons ce geste._

_Je sais que vous n'avez jamais compris mon amour pour lui mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que lui aussi m'aimait et malgré ce qu'il avait fait, il a été merveilleux avec moi._

_Maintenant je suis en paix car je vais enfin pouvoir aller le retrouver. _

_Harry"_.

* * *

_***** FIN *****_

Petit Bonus ( c'est un petit peu l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Harry au moment de se donner la mort ):

« _S'il fallait que je meure à cet instant,_

_je n'aurai pas peur car je n'ai jamais connu de plus grand bonheur _

_que celui d'être là blotti contre toi, _

_amoureux de ton moindre souffle._ »

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini ^^_

Please laissez moi des **reviews**, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Comme je l'ai déjà dis précédemment, j'espère que la fin était à la hauteur, qu'elle vous ai plu parce que beaucoup avaient pensé que Severus allait faire de Harry un tueur avec lui.

Je voulais quelque chose qui vous surprenne, quelque chose à laquelle vous ne vous attendiez pas. J'espère que c'est réussi.

Pour finir, je dirais que cette fic est pour moi un petit hommage à mon roman préféré _Le corps exquis_ de **Poppy Z. Brite** et qui raconte une histoire d'amour entre deux tueurs en série gays.

Voilà, c'est tout et à bientôt pour une autre histoire ^^

_Bloody Dawn ;)_


End file.
